


Vacation Days

by SilverWolf7



Series: Angel, Demon, Iron Man [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Matchmaker Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Picnics, Tea Parties, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Makes Friends, Tony and Anathema Know Each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Tony decides he is going to enjoy his few days in England, even with the panic attacks.  Funny the people you meet in small English villages.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Tony Stark & Anathema Device
Series: Angel, Demon, Iron Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871938
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Vacation Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one will be three chapters, the second one likely being a lot shorter than the other two. I will likely write a fic later on down the line which actually focuses on the Them. 
> 
> Most of it is him getting reacquainted with Anathema, his Shadow. A lot of things in this are personal headcanon or just me making things up for history's sake. 
> 
> Also, yes, each story/chapter will end on a photo with it's caption and hashtags. Because I find it fun to come up with them.

He woke up feeling full of energy, happy for once in his life and needing to move.

It was almost like a new experience. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. Mind clear and free to work at its maximum and he had nothing to work on meant physical activity to keep himself going, but apart from that, he felt good.

He was going to go on one hell of a science bender when he got home with his mind like this. He looked forward to it, but until then, he had two days off and had promised Pepper last night to go look at some of those small villages Crowley had mentioned last night. Quaint little villages. Thinking of those, how was he even supposed to get in contact with him? 

If nothing else worked, he could always ask JARVIS to call the bookshop again and get a number, since he had forgotten to get it yesterday when it would have been convenient. Before he did that though, he got out his luggage and changed into one of his AC/DC shirts and a pair of worn in jeans. Today was not a day for dressing up, thankfully. That was yesterday. Today he got to relax. He also skipped having a shower, as he was in a good mood and the last thing he wanted was to set off a panic attack by having his head get wet.

He found his baseball cap flattened a bit in the bottom of his bag, pulled it out and put the brim back in shape, before shoving it on his head, before finding where Crowley had put his glasses the night before. 

He found his glasses in the bathroom of all places, before remembering Crowley as the snake. "Okay, noted. Freak out when you get home, not now. Good. Let's get going. JARVIS, messages?"

"No messages, sir."

He nodded at that. Pepper hadn't called again looking for some night time fun over the phone. That was good. He'd hate to have missed out on that. "Call Mr Fell and Co Bookshop."

There was a bit of a pause between JARVIS dialling the number and the angel on the other side picking up, but at least he got him. What did angels do in their spare time anyway, beside cook and read?

"Yes, yes, hello?" was the first thing he heard. This time there was no attempt to be kind. Tony grinned at that.

"Hey, this is Tony from yesterday. Crowley volunteered yesterday to take me for a drive again. I forgot to get his number, though."

"Oh! Oh yes. He mentioned that last night. Sounds like a delightful outing for a picnic. I might come along with some food."

Tony's stomach growled at him since he may have skipped meals all day yesterday due to his stupid anxiety spike. "That sounds nice. I haven't eaten yet."

"Well, that sounds like a nice day, then. I'll call Crowley and we will meet with you in five minutes, then. Lovely." With that said the angel immediately and without warning hung up in his ear.

He stood still by the bed before he let out a laugh. "Well, looks like that is meals taken care of for the day. I'm hungry. Is the food at this place any good or should I just wait for this picnic?"

"Judging by the reviews, I believe waiting would be for the best, sir."

He shook his head and grinned down at his phone. "Have you been reading Yelp reviews again, JARVIS? Should I be worried?"

"I have no idea of what you speak, sir. I viewed Tripadvisor."

Shaking his head, he went over to the bar fridge and opened it and took out the small jug of orange juice in there. "Well, that's...better, I suppose." He went over to the sink and poured himself a glass, before putting the jug back in its place.

He had just begun to drink the OJ when there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes. "Time, J."

"Five minutes have passed, Sir. I do not have sensors available here to tell who it is, but we are expecting guests at this time."

Shrugging, Tony gulped down his juice, went over to the door and peeked through the peephole. And there were two very familiar beings standing outside. He sighed and relaxed. "Okay. Come on then, let's go have a picnic."

He opened the door and let them in. "Let me grab my phone and we can go," he stated, before grabbing said phone and put it in his pocket. He stopped before getting out the door though. "Oh, yeah, if one of you can clean me without the use of water, that'd be great."

He got stared at for that. "No, seriously, I didn't have a shower. Don't want to push my luck with water today. It'll ruin my good mood."

The angel seemed to understand that and clicked his fingers. Tony could oddly feel the difference. His skin felt like it usually did on good days after he managed to not be set off by water. Nice and clean, scrubbed to perfection. There was the faint smell of lavender too. He felt his hair and grinned at that too feeling free of oil. "Wow, thanks. I needed that."

"I'm not even going to ask," Crowley said, before turning around and walking out the door. Tony went after him followed by...

"I keep forgetting what your name is..." he said to the angel.

"Oh! Yes, some people do find it hard to say or forget it. Aziraphale."

"Aziraphale. Yeah, that's a total mouthful. I'm just going to call you book angel."

Said angel stopped walking and stared at him. "Book angel?"

Tony nodded and grinned. "Yep. Because you surround yourself with books."

The angel's (Aziraphale, noted...) eyes widened slightly, before he gave a wide grin. "Oh! Yes, I see. Well, that's tip top then."

Tony stared. "Okay, I get the saying and all but boy are you behind. Also, Tip Top is Australian bread."

"Yes, I know it is bread. I like food. Speaking of, there is plenty of it in the car. Crowley's going to start honking the horn."

As if speaking the words was the cue, a loud honking sound started splitting the noise right in front of them. He glared at where the noise was coming from. "He does realise we were only a few steps behind him, right?"

"Of course. Why do you think he is making that absurd noise at us?"

With that, Tony grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, why not? I'd probably do the exact same thing." With that said he opened the door to the backseat and climbed in. A huge wicker basket sat there, filled with food. A shopping bag on the floor (plastic, not the new biodegradable ones, or paper) was filled with different types of soda. He frowned down at them, suddenly wondering who else they had invited on this outing, but not wanting to ask. 

Once Aziraphale had got himself settled in the front (Tony also noted that he was holding on to whatever he could for dear life, hah!) Crowley took off just as fast as he had yesterday. Tony couldn't stop from grinning like an idiot even as he had to shift the basket so it wouldn't keep ramming into his side. He grabbed the seat in front of him to hold on to and just enjoyed the feeling of moving fast.

Aziraphale had put on one of the CD's (Chopin) and he had laughed when what Crowley said of the car did happen. It was playing the Nocturnes when it faded and warped into Breakthru. It wasn't even the fact that it did actually change what they were listening to into Queen that made him laugh. It was that Aziraphale had been throwing intense little heart eyes at Crowley for the past half hour. He didn't even know that was actually a thing someone could actually do outside cartoons until he had seen it himself right in front of him.

He couldn't catch his breath. This was priceless. He never thought it would happen but these two idiots were being shipped by the damn car. Not even subtly either. He reached into the front seat and gave the dashboard of the Bentley a pat. "You poor, poor girl. Having to put up with this for decades."

He never got an answer, but he wasn't expecting one. Not outside of song anyway. It was the way the car communicated. Being used to communicating with machines and his AI's from an early age, this didn't shock him in the least. 

He leaned back in his seat, spreading his arms out wide on the back of the seat to not go flying all over the place and grinned. He'd talk to the car later, if he gets the chance. It would be marvellous if he could get these two idiots to realise how so far into each other they were.

* * * * * * * * * * 

He didn't fall asleep during the drive, which was nice. The city had fallen away to open fields that stretched on for miles and it was nice to look at and made him relax into the seat. He was determined to make today a good day, regardless of who was being invited to this picnic when the car stopped.

The place they did stop at was an apple orchard near a small sleepy little village by the name of Tadfield. There were children there. Four kids and two adults. One of the kid's parents? No, looked too young. Wait... "Is that my Shadow?!"

Two heads turned to look at him. "Pretty sure none of the crowd out there are shadows," Crowley said, voice sounding amused more than anything else.

He shook his head. "Anathema Device, right. She's my Shadow."

He was being openly stared at. "You know the young lady?" Aziraphale asked, before Crowley got out his "How do you know Book Girl?"

He opened his mouth to answer, before clicking it shut and frowned. "Wait...Book Girl? Is she still lugging that ridiculous thing around with her?" He turned to look at her sitting in the grass with a young geek and tried to see if he could spot said ridiculous thing she used to lug everywhere with her if it was within reaching distance. He couldn't see it.

"Pretty sure she still has the book, but as a memento. It's pretty much rubbish now," Crowley answered. Aziraphale made a sound in the back of his throat at that one. Tony thought he probably felt offended at a book being called rubbish.

"Her mother used to carry it in a case with her everywhere. Shadow would get into it every chance she got. Stupid thing is I couldn't even understand if she just was really attached to it, or if it was encouraged for her to do it. Or both."

Aziraphale patted him on the shoulder, awkwardly leaning over the seats to do so. "It was the only book of completely accurate prophecies ever written. It was quite the treasure. It isn't rubbish now, just...defunct."

He got confused at that one. "So, wait, let me see if I got this straight. She had the only book of completely accurate prophecies, which was written centuries ago...and it just ran out of prophecies?"

"Yep! Got it in one. Like I said, rubbish." 

Aziraphale smacked Crowley on the shoulder for saying it this time. Tony grinned as he watched. These two knew each other so well they knew each other's buttons and how far they could go to push them. He had no doubt they'd had actual fights before, but this was not one of them. He shifted in his seat, wanting to get out of the car now they'd reached a destination. He sighed and reached out to grab the basket.

"Oh, no. I'll grab the food. Crowley dear, you grab the drinks. Tony, you can bring out the blankets. They're behind the seat."

Kneeling on the seat, he glanced over it to see that there were indeed two quite large blankets lying on the floor of the car. He reached over and grabbed one of the rolled blankets, pulling it up and stuffing it on the seat, before grabbing the other. While he did that Crowley grabbed the drinks and walked over to the crowd waiting for them, while the basket was shuffled through by a fussy angel. Tony backed himself out of the car, dragging the two blankets with him.

It was awkward carry one under each arm, but he soon got to the small party going on in the grass and dumped them in a messy pile by the drinks. he then grinned. "Shadow! Fancy the people you meet in a small place like this, isn't it?"

The group stared at him for a moment, before Anathema let out a squeal and threw herself in his arms. "Daddy!"

She knocked his hat off, but the glasses remained on. It wasn't until the cap was gone that the kids realised who he was and there was a whoop of excitement from them and they crowded around them.

"Is your dad really Iron Man?!"one of the boys asked. 

He laughed loudly at that one. "No! It's an in joke. I've known this one since she was a five year old menace. She used to follow me around everywhere. I was what, around 30 at the time, totally a legit age to have a kid her age. People started asking if I had a daughter. I said no, I had a Shadow."

"I'm the one who started calling him daddy. It was fun. I haven't seen you in years, Tony," Anathema said, hugging him close for a few seconds before letting him go and he watched as she spread one of the blankets down. 

He smiled. "It has been years. Look at you, all grown up. Last time I saw you was on your 16th. You kept complaining about how much it sucked that the boy you liked didn't like you back. It was both cute and terrifying. You kept asking me for advice on relationships when at that point I had never actually been in a romantic relationship outside a very short one while I was still at MIT."

Anathema buried her head in her hands and groaned. "Ugh, Michael. I remember that..."

"He was a jock. I was so ashamed. This one looks more like us. A total nerd. Much better for you."

The man looked up at him with a look that he thought of a deer in the headlights. "Uh... Mr Stark, sir."

He grimaced. "Tony. Mr Stark was my dad."

The young man sitting on one of the blankets nodded fast and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes, Tony. Umm, actually, I'm not really good with...things. Especially electronics. I break them. Without fail."

"He saved the world by breaking the world's nuclear codes by touching the keyboard that was controlling them all. It was awesome!" one of the boys said. The other three kids were nodding up at him.

He grinned down at them, before moving to the blankets where the food was now situated and sat down. He winced, knowing that he was going to have knees that would not thank him for it when he got back up again. He was getting too old for sitting on the ground. He was getting closer to 50 now. When the hell did that happen?

There were cheese and crackers with salami slices. He hadn't had that as snack food since he'd been a kid. There was also bread, rolls, slices of several kinds of meat and, for some odd reason, sushi. He grabbed a bit of the sushi, stuffed it on a paper plate and then went to town on filling it up with snack food and a ham sandwich. 

The drinks were all non alcoholic, which was good. He had been trying to not drink alcohol since he got out of the hole he was stuck in at Afghanistan. Drying out completely cold turkey didn't kill him, but he wasn't going to risk going through that again. Every now and then though, he did slip and have a drink. He had Pepper to keep him on the wagon as much as possible and he wasn't too thrilled with the thought of going back to living in a bottle. 

He poured himself a plastic cup of coke and left the bottle out for whoever else wanted a drink of it. 

Soon he was surrounded by people all chatting at each other about mundane things and he let the sound wash over him. He didn't really join in the conversation, since he didn't actually know any of them but his Shadow. It did feel nice to have people enjoying each other's company surrounding him though. 

He slowly ate and let himself think as the noise soothed his mind.

His thoughts were deeper than he thought they would be, mainly focusing on what the hell he was supposed to do at a therapists office without putting both his own mind and the therapist themself in the spotlight. He'd have to vigorously go over the confidentiality clauses for whoever he went to, that was for sure. Maybe do some added NDA's of his own.

Either way it would be found out in short order he was seeing a therapist, but he wanted to keep his privacy in this one thing, was that too much to ask for?

"Tony? Tony!" Anathema shouted in his face, startling him out of his thoughts. 

He raised a hand to grab at his chest. "Ah! No, please, don't do that. I have a heart condition."

The kids all laughed at that one. The taller boy, all gangly limbs and hitting his first adolescent growth spurt before the others, said "That's because you're old."

He pouted. "I'm not old. I'm middle aged. There's a difference. Also, I do have a chunk of metal keeping my heart in the middle of my chest which, I don't know if you actually know this or not, is not supposed to be where your heart is in your body. Also, there's the shrapnel which the Arc Reactor stops from going into my heart, which would kill me."

The adults looked at him in surprise or in shocked horror at that one, but the kids look at him like he couldn't be any better of a human being.

"They moved your actual organs? That's so cool. Painful, but cool," the girl said, looking at his chest like she could see through his skin and metal to his heart beneath it all. It was a little bit creepy, to be honest.

He was about to answer when the smallest one, a boy with glasses, asked him the question that everyone at one point wants to ask but never does. "Can we see?"

The Ten Rings had opened him up like he was a can of sardines to make sure he lived. His ribs broken and cut, his sternum removed, replaced by metal, his heart nudged over to nestle under it, a small indent giving him a little more room, but still a lot less than he should have. His lungs were squashed more when it was the round casing. When he had changed it for the triangular one he had now, he found breathing easier. He lived in constant, chronic pain. He also had the points of the incision they had used to crack him open still visible. They'd likely never fade. He looked like a dead body naked and the only people who had seen him without a shirt since having the arc reactor put in were Pepper, Rhodey and Obie. 

Obie...who had ripped the Arc Reactor out after paralysing him. He almost died from that bastard. His godfather... He his breath caught in the back of his throat. "Umm, no. No one sees that. Ever." Now his heart was aching. It felt a little too big for the casing. He'd had to move his heart into another position to get the new casing in. His ribs had to be moved to fit to it too. His heart was basically upside down now, but in a better position than it was with the round one. He had forgotten that. Mainly because with precision tools, JARVIS's help and being knocked out, he wasn't aware of all that went on.

Fuck, he was going to have a panic attack. And that was a thing, until he got the new casing with the new core element put in, he never had panic attacks. He didn't have either the lung capacity or the room for his heart to beat that hard for that long. Not to say he didn't panic in any other way. Nothing like this though.

It's like his body knew it couldn't expend the energy needed and so didn't bother. And now he had the energy and had been traumatised yet again by what he saw on the other side of that portal, he started having them. He didn't know if that was in any way right but it was freaking him out.

He became aware of himself and that he was huddled at the base of a tree with a blanket thrown over him. He couldn't remember leaving the picnic. His Shadow was sitting against the next tree over, watching over him.

This...was a lot more embarrassing than having a panic attack in front of a single stranger, and not as confusing as the first time it had happened when he was with Rhodey. He grabbed at the edge of the blanket and pulled it off his head. He looked at his watch, but since he wasn't sure what the time had been before he ran off like an idiot, he had no idea how long it had been.

"You've been under the tree for ten minutes," Anathema stated. 

He groaned and sat up instead of huddled. "Well, that's not something I wanted to become a daily thing. Today was going so well too." He leaned against the tree and laid his head on his knees, which he brought up to hug. Damn, he could use a hug right now. Too bad he knew he'd be too jumpy to accept touch at all. Fuck his screwed up brain. Why couldn't he work like a normal human being once in a while?

"Aziraphale brought cake for dessert, by the way. He wants to know he is saving you some for when you are ready to go back."

He perked up at hearing that, because he needed something else to think of, even if that thing was food. "Oh? What kind?"

"There's chocolate, vanilla sponge and a coffee cake."

He grinned at that. "Usually I'd be all over that coffee cake but, I think I'll stick to plain vanilla sponge. Chocolate right now would probably make me sick..."

Anathema sighed. "I'll let them know." She got up on her feet and began to walk towards where he could see the picnic goers through a few of the trees. At least he hadn't ran so far he'd get lost.

He stayed sitting down a full five minutes, before he got up and went to see how well he was going to do fate wise when it came to a bunch of kids. He was, technically, a hero. Heroes were supposed to be perfect, weren't they?

The good thing was, there was no disappointment from the kids. Mostly they seemed to just be acting the same way they were before, except without bringing up the arc reactor with every breath like they did before.

He was aware he was being a little too quiet for him. Everyone kept glancing at him, expecting him to speak up. Too many people around the world knew him through media to know he liked the sound of his own voice.

After he had a slice of the cake (well made, thankfully) the kids all jumped up and, instead of going into food comas which is what should be normal after eating as much as they had, they began to chase each other around, pretending sticks were swords. It made him ache so much, because he missed that. His childhood had never been too child friendly.

Anathema sat down beside him, holding out a cup of coke. "Feeling better?"

He grimaced. "Yeah. Can you not hand me the drink? It'll just make me anxious again."

She blinked, looked down at the cup she was holding out towards him before grinning. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. It's been 6 years since the last time I saw you."

He moaned and rubbed at his face, picking up the cup she put beside his feet. "Don't remind me. I had plans for your 18th. And all the plans for your 21st and I missed both of them. I'll be lucky if I get to go to your 30th as this rate. I'll probably be in space at the time, known my luck."

She laughed at that and patted him on the shoulder. Thankfully, it felt nice and not bad. Yeah, he had definitely calmed down a lot. He took a sip from the cup and noted it was still cold, bubbly and like it just came fresh out of a fridge. He wondered if that was due to the angel or the demon? "So...what did you do for your 18th and 21st? Anything that would do me proud?"

She tapped at her chin, before grinning. "I was in Quebec when I turned 18. It is legal there to drink alcohol at that age. Mama went and got me and my friends there a bunch of alcohol to celebrate. It was...a mess. First time I got drunk, first hangover, first time I got sick by drinking too much too. But it was a fun rite of passage into adulthood."

He grinned. "Definitely sounds like a good time. What did you do for your 21st?"

She grinned. "On my 21st I was getting ready to move here. I had one hell of a good party to see me off. I lived in L.A at the time. You were overseas getting rid of one of those weapons caches you've been after at the time. I did want to send you an invite."

He tried to do the mental calculations in his head, but didn't have all the relevant information needed. "How long have you been living here? You're 22 now."

"About three months, four at the most. My planned leaving L.A didn't go as expected, obviously and was put off for a while."

He laughed at that, honestly amused. "Let me guess, you had a moving away party at least once a month?"

She huffed. "I am rich and I was living in L.A. Of course. And they were very popular parties too, thank you very much."

He reached over to her and ruffled her hair. "Of course they were. You learned from the best. You do your old man proud. So! How are you enjoying cottage in the middle of nowhere life?"

She smiled softly at him. "Good. I actually like it here. No parties, no need to appease the masses for mama or others. It's simple and good. You'd be bored senseless."

He nodded and smiled at that himself. "Yes I would. Mind you, less with the parties and promiscuity now. Comes with having more than one job." 

Anathema frowned and nodded. "Yes. Iron Man, and your company. What do you do there anyway? I know you gave the CEO position to your PA."

He grinned widely. "Head of R&D. A lot less work than doing that while also being CEO. And yeah, Iron Man keeps me busy. I mainly work with the Air Force now. I help out the Army sometimes. Haven't done much with the Navy though. Haven't worked with other government departments, except for helping SHIELD out with the invasion of the aliens."

She frowned deeper. "Please tell me you're not actually a government goon now?"

"Nope, Just a consultant like with the others. They want me, they pay for my time. They wanted me for their little superhero boy band and refused to take no as an answer, so that was a compromise we could both live with."

She snorted at that, amusement in her tone. "Bet they were happy with that."

He grinned even wider at her. "Of course. It's the only way they get what they want from me. I will make them grovel for it. Now, the rest of the government I generally work for I'm fine with. Them...no. They think they rule the planet, I swear..."

Laughing, Anathema shook her head. "You would. What kind of organisation are they anyway?"

Tony scrunched up his nose. "Super spy organisation who are secret hush hush about aliens, mutants and super humans. Yeah, they're very full of themselves and think they should have the right to do whatever they want whenever they want it no matter what it is."

Anathema looked at him with a look of horror on her face. "Yeah, no. I don't like them."

He laughed at that one and nodded. "Oh yeah, I don't much like them either, but we're stuck with each other for some things. But let's stop talking about me and talk about you. Tell me about this one." He pointed at the young man sitting beside her still, who was trying his hardest to ignore the conversation.

The young man turned to him slowly and blinked. "Uh, me? I'm not that interesting."

Tony grinned. "Do I at least get your name? Or do I call you Mr. Uninteresting?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. Umm, I'm Newton. Pulsifer. Newton Pulsifer."

He couldn't help it, he laughed at that. "Aww, the witch has found a newt to kiss, huh? How is the whole witch thing going anyway?"

"I see auras and had a book of prophesy. So, unless you want to be read, it's basically a normal life for me."

He snorted at that, before reaching down to his cup and taking a drink of the coke. "Normal, yeah, that's exactly what I'd call you. How about you, Newt? You normal? The kids said you destroyed the nuclear codes. You missed one by the way. I had to fly that thing into a portal to space and now I am haunted by what I saw."

Newt pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Oh, not really. I always loved computers but burn them out whenever I touch them, so I can't do anything by them. But I am good with data sets, accounting, things like that."

He leaned forwards. "And the whole stopped nuclear Armageddon?"

Newt sighed. "I didn't destroy the codes. One of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse put them all on to fire them all over the world. I just...turned them off, that's it. Considering no one else in the world could do that because they were locked on and targeted, I did end up saving the world from nuclear Armageddon."

Tony blinked at that, not even knowing where to start. He muttered a "yeah, thanks for that..." before drifting back off into silence. These people were weird, no doubt about that. Before he could sink back into a bad mood, the kids came rushing back over, demanding more cake.

Between the four of them, the chocolate cake was devoured. It couldn't help but lift Tony's mood again. He even had a slice of the coffee cake for seconds himself. This time when the other's talked, he actually joined in.

By the time he was getting back in the Bentley, he realised several things. 1) He had just made friends by being himself, which was weird. 2) He got along pretty damn well with kids. Also 3) He approved of his Shadow's man. 

They weren't going back to London either. The sun was going down and they were headed towards Anathema's cottage for dinner. 

Huh, 4) Even after having a panic attack, he could still smile for real. He had thought that was something he no longer could do, outside being with Pepper or having fun with Rhodey. 

He honestly felt good.

He was also glad he had his phone with him. He had handed it over to Newt who had taken some photos of him with Anathema, some with him with Crowley and Aziraphale and one of him with the kids together. The one he liked best was the group photo. He had propped his phone in a nearby tree, getting JARVIS to take a photo of the lot of them sitting down and cheering the camera with cups of bubbly beverage. 

He posted it with the caption: Picnic lunch with friends old and new. #MyShadow #BookAngel #SpeedDemon #NewtMan #TheThem #TeamApocalypseNot #Cryptids #England #Picnic


End file.
